Merry Christmas Bastion Misawa
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: This is one of Bastions experiences at Christmas. You might reconize it! I don't own the peanuts or gx
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ya'll! I'm Jesse! And I'll be your narrator for this story. We all know Bastion Misawa. Brainy kid, Ra Yellow. And we all know his buddies. But did you know what happened to Bastion one Christmas? It's a funny story actually. It all started at the ice skating rink. Bastion and Jaden were heading down to the rink to see their friends Chazz (Who is kinda bossy), Zane( An excellent piano player), Blaire (Who has the biggest crush on Jaden!), and my pal, Ruby. Ruby is a really good ice skater. Figure 8s, triples, you name it! I didn't even know that! Well, anyway, Jaden and Bastion were talking...

"I don't know, Jaden," Bastion said.

"Bastion, you're the only person who is scared of Christmas!" Jaden yelled at his gloomy friend.

They reached the rink. Now, Jaden always carried his Slifer Red Jacket on his shoulder, even during X-Mas break! When they stepped on the rink, Ruby caught Jaden's jacket and flung him into a tree, taking Bastion with him!

"My head.." Bastion moaned. "I better get some ice for this. Jaden?"

"Pretty birdies," Jaden said.

"I don't think you fully recovered. I'll be right back!"

"Okie Dokie, Chazz!"

"Bastion."

Bastion walked to his house and went to check his mail.

"Helloooo," he called into the empty mailbox. "Fiddlesticks."

"CUT!!!"

Uh oh, it's Sartorious, the director.

"That's not what you say! It's RATS! RATS! NOT FIDDLESTICKS!"

"Oops. My apologizes, continue!"

Anyway...back to what I was saying, Bastion was checking his mail...

"Rats! I never get any Christmas cards."

Then, Aster came walking by.

"What's wrong, brainiac?" he asked.

"I _really loved your card, Aster._ THANKS!"

"Dude," Aster said as he backed away. "I sent you no card!"

"YOU KNOW FOR SOMEONE WHO USES SARCASM A LOT, YOU CAN'T RECOGNIZE IT IF IT HIT YOU IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!" Bastion yelled.

"Whatever, dude!" Aster called back. "Later!"

"What a lousy Christmas this is turning out to be!"

Don't worry, Bastion! You'll find out what Christmas is all about! Until then, I'll leave you with this cliffhanger.


	2. Dr Chazz

Hey, Jesse again. Sorry for the delay. Sartorious took..uhmm.. "precautions" to make sure Bastion remembered his lines. Not pretty. Anyway, Chazz, Zane, and Jaden were playing Duel Monsters in the snow (I really have no clue why) when Bastion came up to them. He tapped Chazz on the shoulder.

"May I have a word with you?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz replied. "But it'll cost you..."

Bastion handed Chazz a dollar.

"I love the sound of dollars," Chazz smiled. "Money, money, money. Okay, step into my office."

Chazz lead Bastion to a wooden stand that said..._Help $1. The Doctor is out._

Chazz crossed out the word "out" and put "in."

"What's the problem, brainiac?" Chazz asked.

"I'm scared of Christmas," Bastion said.

"Freak! How can you be afraid of Christmas?!"

"That's why I came to you, oh smart one!"

"Oh yeah," Chazz sweatdropped. "I think you have pantophobia."

"What is that?" Bastion asked.

"The fear of everything. Don't you know that, Einstein?"

There was a slight pause, until Bastion yelled...

"THAT'S IT!"

His yell caused Chazz to fall back into the snow.

Bastion went to go help him up.

"Let go of me!" Chazz brushed himself off and left.

Bastion called, "THANK YOU!"

Then, he saw Ruby come by with Winged Kuriboh. Kuriboh balanced a box of decorations on his head. Bastion followed them to see what was going on.

They lead him to my house. They entered my yard and went to Ruby's little dog house I made her. Mom doesn't want her in the house you know. Anyway, Bastion watched the two spirits decorate the house.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Ruby handed him a flyer. He read it.

"Lights and display contest?! DUEL SPIRITS HAVE GONE COMMERCIAL!"

Poor Bastion. Even Duel Spirits celebrate Christmas. Will Bastion ever find Christmas' true meaning? We'll find out next time! Oh, and if you are wondering why Bastion can see Ruby and Kuriboh, I'm just as lost as you are.


End file.
